1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an LED package and a method of manufacturing the LED package.
2. Description of Related Art
As the performance of an LED light source improves, the application field is gradually expanding to an electronic device field from an information technology (IT) field. For example, development for an LED headlamp which adopts LED packages is actively being studied. The present disclosure proposes various LED packages which can improve the quality of light by blocking light spreading and by increasing a contrast ratio, and proposes methods of manufacturing the LED packages.